dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age Legends
} |supertitle = Game |name = Dragon Age Legends |image = Dragon Age Legends logo.png |px = 270px |authors = |release = March 18, 2011 (public) |version = 0.4.21213 (final) |platform = Facebook Google+ Mac OS 10.6 or later Windows 7 (32/64 bit) Windows Vista (32/64 bit) Windows XP (32/64 bit + SP 3) }} Dragon Age Legends was a flash based Facebook and Google+ game set in the Dragon Age universe and was later available as a single-player downloadable game. It is the successor to Dragon Age Journeys and is the tie-in to Dragon Age II. The story follows the protagonist, a trusted ally of Ravi, the current Viscount of Kaiten, as he sets out to discover the mysterious set of circumstances around Ravi's son, Eiton."Dragon Age Legends". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-23. The online game was updated on a weekly basis. It was officially released to the Facebook community on March 18, 2011.https://beta.dragonagelegends.com As of January 26, 2012, the online game was completed. Bates, Brett. "DAL is complete!". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved January 29, 2012. On June 18, 2012, the online game was replaced with a downloadable single-player game as a thank you to the fans. As of 2018 the game can be downloaded through web archive. The installation file has a signature validation error which can be fixed by setting your system date to any date prior to October 30, 2017. Plot Unlockables When Dragon Age II was released, a set of promotional items were made available to players of Legends. If you purchased and played Dragon Age II and logged on to the website, you were upgraded to the "Dragon Age: Legends BioWare Signature Pack" upon next log in. The pack unlocked Hawke as a companion for Dragon Age Legends in addition to several in-game items for the game.http://pc.ign.com/articles/114/1147360p1.html * Those who participated in the closed Beta of Dragon Age Legends will unlock Death's Hand's Armor and Helmet (Death's Hand is from the BioWare game, Jade Empire). * Anyone who owns and linked Mass Effect 2 to their EA Account via the Cerberus Network receive the N7 Armor and Helmet. * Anyone who owns and linked Dead Space 2 to their EA Account receive Sir Isaac's Armor and Helmet. * Play Darkspore beta and receive Darkspore Helmet. * Play Dragon Age Legends Remix and complete levels for equipment,potions, and bombs. Dragon Age II unlockable items The unlockable items were only available in the online version of Dragon Age Legends. They were not applicable to the single-player downloadable game. The following items were unlockable for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC by playing Dragon Age Legends on either Facebook or Google+. Though they were revealed on March 7th, the unlockables could not be obtained until the full release of Dragon Age Legends and Dragon Age II on March 8th. : Complete the quest Secure Fort Elim to earn Air of Confidence : Learn how to build your castle in the tutorial to earn Evra's Might : Reach Freylen's Peak and complete the quest Vantage Point to earn Evra's Trophy Belt : Defeat Raspin and complete the quest The Rascal Raspin to earn the Ivo Family Crest : Released to all Dragon Age Legends players (current and future) on 25 March 2011 for Ryanth's birthday and the game having 100,000 Facebook "fans". In December 2012, all of these items became available to players of Dragon Age II who have a BioWare Social Network account. Dragon Age Promotional Items Giveaway. ''Dragon Age Legends Remix'' Dragon Age Legends Remix is a game available from IGN and New Grounds. You can play this for some backstory and items for the main game. Gallery Dalkesdd.jpg dalegends.jpg Dragon Age Legends Map.png Dragon Age Legends Comparison Map.png See also * Castle * Classes and skills (Dragon Age Legends) * Companions (Legends) * Items (Dragon Age Legends) * Quests (Dragon Age Legends) References External links * Dragon Age Legends Remix * Dragon Age Legends download Category:Dragon Age Legends Category:Flash and mobile games Category:Real world articles